Fatamorgana
by Sharone Michaelis
Summary: Aku mencintaimu. Kau adalah hal yang paling berharga untukku. Kau selalu ada untukku. Kau selalu di sampingku jika aku membutuhkanmu. Tapi kenyataannya, itu hanyalah sebuah fatamorgana untukku. First fict from Shiori von Bielefeld. R and R please, EDITED
1. Chapter 1

**Fatamorgana by Shiori von Bielefeld**

Aku mencintaimu. Kau adalah hal yang paling berharga untukku. Kau selalu ada untukku. Kau selalu di sampingku jika aku membutuhkanmu. Tapi kenyataannya, itu hanyalah sebuah fatamorgana untukku.

Kau seperti selalu ada. Kita begitu dekat. Seakan aku bisa menggapaimu dengan mudah. Tapi saat kuraih tanganmu, kau menghilang tanpa jejak. Bukan menghilang, hanya saja, kau memang tidak pernah ada. Kau hanya bagaikan boneka porselen yang selalu kubawa-bawa saat aku kecil.

**Disclaimer: Gimanapun usaha Shio buat mendapatkan hak kepemilikan Naruto, selalu gagal. Cause Naruto sudah mutlak milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama.**

**Pairing: SasuSaku and others**

**Rate: T**

**Enjoy your reading! **

"Sasuke! Lihat, aku cantik kan?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu kepada laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasuke tadi.

"Hn."

"Baiklah, kuanggap itu sebagai ya!" Sebuah senyuman tulus diberikan oleh gadis muda tersebut yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar laki-laki yang berada di hadapannya.

Gadis itu, Haruno Sakura, sedang memilih gaun yang pas untuk dikenakannya pada saat pesta dansa perpisahan Konoha Senior High School, sekolahnya. Lebih tepatnya sekolah yang sebentar lagi akan ia tinggalkan.

**SAKURA'S POV**

'Kehidupanku memang sempurna. Selama ini aku selalu merasa beruntung. Keluarga yang menyayangiku, kehidupan yang bisa dibilang berkecukupan, apalagi aku juga memiliki kekasih yang selalu menemaniku. Bahkan, kurasa aku belum pernah mengalami yang namanya kesusahan dalam kamus hidupku. Tuhan memang memberikanku kehidupan yang terbaik. Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasakan hal yang mengganjal belakangan ini. Entahlah,'

"Mandi dulu ah. Setelah itu, menyiapkan keperluan untuk besok dan tidur. Besok Sasuke seperti apa ya? Hihi, aku tidak sabar untuk besok." Sakura langsung memasuki kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk hari esok.

**NORMAL POV**

"Yosh! Aku sudah siap." Teriak gadis tujuh belas tahun yang sebentar lagi akan merayakan kelulusannya.

Ting tong

"Ah, siapa yang menekan bel? Pasti Sasuke. Ya sebentar!"

Gadis tersebut berlari untuk membuka pintu rumahnya. Saat pintu terbuka, terlihat seorang laki-laki yang bisa dibilang 'wow'. Mungkin satu kata 'wow' saja tidak cukup untuk mengomentari penampilannya kali ini. Rambut raven biru dongker yang terlihat sedikit acak-acakan mengenakan kemeja yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya dengan dua kancing yang tidak dikancing, dasi longgar berwarna biru tua, ditambah jas hitam beraksen garis yang hampir tidak terlihat. Celana kain yang serupa dengan jasnya dan fantofel hitam. Simple, but looks so perfect. Just like God's handmade.

Speechless. Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia memang menduga kalau kekasihnya pasti akan sangat tampan. Tapi melihat dengan kepala sendiri, rasanya seperti kejutan telak yang menakjubkan. Bahkan lebih dari itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti itu?" Laki-laki itu menghilangkan keheningan yang terjadi. Tampaknya dia sudah mulai hilang kesabaran atas kelambatan respon dari gadis yang ada dihadapannya. 'Membuang waktu' pikir laki-laki itu.

"Ma..maaf Sasuke. Aku hanya terkejut melihat penampilanmu sekarang."

"Hn, terserah. Kita berangkat sekarang!" Si Laki-laki tetap merespon sang gadis dengan nada datarnya.

"Baiklah." Sebenarnya gadis itu merasa kecewa. Karena orang yang paling dia harapkan untuk mengomentari penampilannya justru tidak berkata apa-apa. Setidaknya, berkata kalau 'malam ini kau cantik, Sakura.' Sayangnya, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia harus menerima perlakuan 'dingin' sang kekasih.

Satu jam kemudian, Sasuke dan Sakura sampai di Kohoha Hall. Gedung besar yang biasa digunakan dalam event besar. Seperti prom night Konoha Senior High School. Setelah, memarkirkan Ferrari enzo black milik Sasuke, mereka memasuki Konoha Hall.

"Huwaaaa Sakura, kamu cantik banget. Ah aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kamu bisa secantik ini, huh!" komentar dari sahabat gadis bermata emerald, gadis bermata sapphire dan berambut pirang, Yamanaka Ino.

Memang, Sakura terlihat sangat cantik. Rambutnya yang sebahu dibuat curly di bagian bawah, ditambah jepit bunga hitam dibagian kiri atas. Gaun satin selutut berwarna merah maroon dengan sabuk kain hitam berpita. Untuk alas kaki, high heels hitam yang berpita besar layu dibagian pergelangan kaki atas. Dilengkapi dengan aksesoris gelang bunga dengan batu ruby dan berlian yang disatukan, dan anting liontin black onyx stone. Terakhir, tas dompet panjang berwarna merah dengan aksen rantai. Berkesan seperti gadis muda yang elegan.

"Kau ini berlebihan Ino, yang cantik itu kau. Pasti Sai semakin tergila-gila padamu yang memakai gaun vintage seperti sekarang."

"Kau berkata seperti itu karena belum melihat Hinata. Dia luar biasa."

"Benarkah? Aku ingin melihatnya."

"Itu dia disana, sedang dirangkul Naruto." Beritahu Ino sembari menunjuk ke arah Hinata dan Naruto.

"Hey Hinata! Wah manisnya sahabatku satu ini."

"Sakura-chan, aku biasa saja. Yang cantik itu Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan."

"Tapi di mataku cuma Hinata-chan yang cantik."

"Naruto-kun, jangan berkata seperti itu, aku malu."

"Kyaa! Kau romantis sekali Naruto. Belajar darimana? Coba saja Sai-kun sepertimu, aku pasti menjadi gadis paling beruntung didunia ini."

"Kau itu selalu saja berkhayal yang tidak-tidak Ino." Sakura sampai sekarang memang belum bisa memahami sifat Ino yang suka mengkhayal tidak jelas, menurutnya.

"Memangnya ada yang melarang, cerewet!"

"Eh romantis itu apa ya?"

"Huh kau ini Naruto, seharusnya kau kan tau arti kata ROMANTIS itu apa dasar bodoh!" Satu jitakan telak mengenai Naruto, hadiah dari Ino atas ke'pintaran' temannya satu itu.

"Au! Sakit Ino-chan."

"Sudahlah Ino, ini tempat umum."

Hinata yang dari tadi mendengarkan dua sahabatnya yang ribut dan melihat kekasihnya yang kebingungan sekaligus kesakitan hanya bisa tertawa saja.

.

.

"Sasuke, sudah kuduga kau pasti di atap gedung. Langsung saja ke intinya, apa kamu yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

"Aku yakin. Apa kau mempertanyakan hal ini karena kau mengkhawatirkannya?"

"Aku tidak begitu mengkhawatirkannya, tapi aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku tahu kau pasti lebih tersakiti dibandingkan dia. Biarkan dia bersamamu sampai semuanya berakhir."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya bersamaku sampai semuanya berakhir."

"Oke aku menyerah. Semua keputusan ada padamu, Sasuke. Aku jamin kau pasti akan menyesal karena telah melakukan hal ini."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyesal."

.

.

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan, aku DJ Hidan. Aku adalah DJ yang merangkap sebagai pembawa acara di acara spesial ini. Bagaimana prom night malam ini? Kalian menyukainya bukan? Sekarang, aku akan mengganti lagunya. Lagu yang lebih smooth untuk kalian dansa. Ayo bawa pasangan kalian ke area dansa dan kita berdansa bersama!"

Alun-alun musik yang lembut memenuhi lantai dansa. Semua pasangan berdansa di situ. Sai yang menggandeng Ino, Naruto yang merangkul Hinata, Neji yang memegang punggung TenTen. Shikamaru yang ditarik paksa Temari. Semuanya memulai dansa mereka. Tetapi ada satu pasangan yang belum memulai dansa mereka. Kemana Sasuke dan Sakura? Ternyata mereka masih di bar.

"Sasuke, kau tidak ingin mengajakku berdansa?"

"Apa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Um se..sebenarnya tidak. Hanya saja aku sangat berharap kalau kau mau mengajakku berdansa. Aku sangat memimpikan itu. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau aku tidak akan memaksa Sasuke."

"Cih! Ini adalah permintaan terakhirmu. Aku tidak akan menuruti permintaanmu selanjutnya."

"Iya, Sasuke."

Sasuke berjalan menuju area dansa dan Sakura mengikutinya di belakang. Benar-benar berbeda dari pasangan yang lain.

**SAKURA'S POV**

Sakit. Rasanya aku ingin keluar dari gedung ini dan menangis. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa Sasuke bisa seperti ini. Kalau aku tidak mengajaknya, kita tidak akan mungkin berdansa. Kau juga berubah, tidak ramah dan romantis seperti dulu. Sebenarnya, ada apa denganmu Sasuke?

Kami sudah sampai lantai dansa. Sasuke mulai merangkul pinggulku dan memegang tanganku. Kami bergerak selangkah demi langkah mengikuti irama lagu. Sentuhannya dingin, namun begitu nyaman. Kalau aku bisa menghentikan waktu, pasti sudah kulakukan. Aku ingin selalu seperti ini.

**NORMAL POV**

"Tidak terasa sudah satu jam kalian berdansa. Bagaimana? Kalian senang? Tentu saja. Ini adalah pengalaman terindah kalian, jangan menyia-nyiakannya kawan. Sekarang kalian boleh melakukan apa saja yang kalian mau. Tapi ingat, waktunya hanya satu jam. Setelah itu kalian akan melihat kejutan-kejutan yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh teman-teman kalian selama masa SMA. Enjoy your party, guys!" setelah DJ memberi aba-aba, semua siswa menikmati jam bebas. Tapi rata-rata masih berdiri di lantai dansa. Sekedar berbincang-bincang.

"Hey kalian lihat tidak tadi Sai dan Ino seperti menjadi penguasa lantai dansa. Aku iri sekali dengan gerakan mereka." Ucap TenTen setelah semua berkumpul di lantai dansa.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Tenten." Sai menimpali.

"Tadi gerakan Hinata anggun sekali, kalau Naruto sih entah kerasukan malaikat apa dia juga jadi jago berdansa. Ckck banyak yang memiliki bakat terpendam rupanya." Sahut Ino.

"Hah aku iri sekali dengan kalian. Kakiku sakit sekali karena diinjak terus sama Shikamaru. Kau harus bertanggung jawab, pemalas!" Keluh Temari.

"Aku tidak sengaja karena gerakanmu selalu salah. Merepotkan." Protes Shikamaru.

"Keh! siapa yang kau bilang merepotkan hah? Berani sekali kau!"

"Sakura, aku ingin berbicara dengamu." Kali ini sepertinya Sasuke ingin membicarakan hal yang sangat serius. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

"Langsung saja Sasuke, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan kita!"

**To Be Continue**

**Author: Gimana readers? Sekali lagi, ini fic pertamaku. Jadi maaf kalo hasilnya kurang memuaskan T_T. aku dapet ide cerita ini pas lagi ngelamun aja. Sebenernya udah lama sih mau buat fic. Cuma, pas buat ide langsung hilang gitu aja -,- dan akhirnya ada fiction yang jadi, yey! Habisnya Shio selalu buat cerpen tapi dari OC sendiri. Maksudnya, nggak pernah ngambil dari karakternya orang lain. Apa ini OOC? Shio berusaha nggak buat OOC. Tapi kayaknya chap depan bakal ada yang OOC. Guess who! Kekekeke *devil laugh* **** *digebukin massa* **** *tepar*. Penasaran sama reaksi Sakura yang diputusin Sasuke? Penasaran dengan 'something' yang dibicarakan Sai sama Sasuke? Penasaran sama penyebab perubahan Sasuke ke Sakura? Penasaran dengan *bukk!*. Ok, penasarannya cukup. Tunggu aja jawabannya di chap 2. Sebenernya sih Shio nggak tau fic ini bakal end di chap 2 atau 3, hehe *dibacok readers*. Ok, daripada readers baca bacotan Shio yang nggak jelas, mendingan Shio akhiri dengan :**

**Wanna keep Read and Review? Flamer always not responded for me.**

**Kritik dan saran? Pasti Shio respon **

**Flame? Silakan! Cuma resikonya nggak Shio respon **

**Thank's a lot**

**-Shiori von Bielefeld- **


	2. Chapter 2

**Fatamorgana by Sharone Michaelis**

**Sebelumnya, author mau cuap-cuap dulu ya xD. Pertama, author mau minta map karena udah bertaun-taun –lebe- nggak update [dibanting]. Kedua, sebenernya author mau kasih tau kalau author baru ganti pen name dari Shiori von Bielefeld jadi Sharone Michaelis. Alasannya sih karena author merasa nama Shiori itu terlalu OOC buat author sendiri karena nama itu feminine bgt -,- dan nggak pas kalo belakangnya nama bangsawan gitu. Ehehehe [dibazooka]. Nama author jadi Sharone Michaelis karna Sharone (baca: Sheron –bacanya kayak orang prancis yang akhiran dari Shero****n**** 'n' diucapkan seperti 'ng' tp nggak sepenuhnya 'ng') itu nama netral dan tiga huruf depannya mencerminkan nama asli author. Michaelis itu nama marga dari suami author [nyipok Sebas dari fandom tetangga :*]. Manggilnya Sharone aja ya! xD**

Aku mencintaimu. Kau adalah hal yang paling berharga untukku. Kau selalu ada untukku. Kau selalu di sampingku jika aku membutuhkanmu. Tapi kenyataannya, itu hanyalah sebuah fatamorgana untukku.

Kau seperti selalu ada. Kita begitu dekat. Seakan aku bisa menggapaimu dengan mudah. Tapi saat kuraih tanganmu, kau menghilang tanpa jejak. Bukan menghilang, hanya saja, kau memang tidak pernah ada. Kau hanya bagaikan boneka porselen yang selalu kubawa-bawa saat aku kecil.

**Disclaimer: Gimanapun usaha Sharone buat mendapatkan hak kepemilikan Naruto, selalu gagal. Cause Naruto sudah mutlak milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama.**

**Pairing: SasuSaku and others**

**Rate: T**

**Enjoy your reading! **

Aku tidak menyangka. Sudah tiga tahun kulewati bersama Sasuke dan sekarang semuanya berakhir. Menyedihkan sekali, Haruno Sakura. Sasuke.. kau mau tahu keadaanku sekarang? Cih! mana mungkin kau peduli. Dan congrats! Karena keputusan sepihakmu itu, aku hancur sekarang. Jika kau mau tahu, aku terbaring lemas di kasurku. Tentu saja dengan mata bengkak dan badan yang semakin kurus. Ya, aku sudah tidak makan empat hari ini. Lalu, perasaanku? Anak ingusan pun pasti tahu kalau aku tidak bahagia sekarang. Sedih, kesal, marah? Entahlah. Saat ini aku tidak ingin melakukan apapun.

Drrt,, drrt,,

Ck! Berisik! Berani sekali menggangguku. Siapa orang bodoh itu? Hah kuangkat saja.

"Apa?"

"Kau ini ketus sekali! Dari suaramu, kau pasti baru bangun tidur -umumnya orang yang baru bangun tidur suaranya serak-, dasar malas! Cepat mandi! Aku dan yang lain segera ke rumahmu. Dadah muahh!"

"Hey Ino! Aku tidak ma-"

'Pii-p'

Cih. Sekarang sahabatku pun juga memberiku keputusan sepihak. Menyebalkan. Lebih baik aku tidur sekarang.

.

.

"SAKURAA! –tok tok- SAKURAAAA!," suara –lebih tepatnya teriakan- melengking dan ketukan pintu yang bisa dibilang berisik dan tidak sopan dari gadis bermata aquamarine itu berusaha membuat sang pemilik apartemen membukakan pintu. Dan sayang sekali, tidak berhasil.

"Woy Ino! Ini apartemen, bukan hutan. Kalau mau teriak itu liat tempat dulu, dasar norak!" ujar cewek bercepol dua marah.

"Seharusnya kau membantuku, malah marah-marah. Payah!" timpal cewek yang dipanggil Ino kesal.

"Siapa yang kau bilang payah hah? Yang payah itu kau! Semua orang tahu itu!"

"Kalau kalian berdua tidak bisa diam, aku akan memanggil security sekarang juga," sahut cewek kelahiran Suna, Sabaku No Temari.

"Hiieee..! Maaf!" seru mereka berdua serempak. Bisa dipastikan karena mereka takut pada Sabaku sulung yang berada di depan mereka.

"Hey apa kalian tidak mempunyai pass card atau sesuatu untuk membuka pintu ini? Sepertinya Sakura ketiduran terlalu pulas sampai tidak mendengar teriakan dan ketukan berisik barusan," sindir Temari sambil men-death glare ke arah Ino yang langsung bersembunyi di punggung Hinata guna menghindari tatapan yang menurutnya mematikan itu. Namun setelah mencerna pertanyaan sahabatnya itu, raut wajahnya berubah ceria, seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh aku hampir lupa. Dulu Sakura kan pernah memberiku duplikat pass cardnya. Ini. Untung saja aku bawa."

"Dasar pelupa! Bodoh!"

"Ugh Tenten berisik! Sini kau kalau berani!"

"Oke. Aku tidak pernah takut pada 'cewek' sepertimu. Ayo!"

Hinata yang sedari tadi diam saja, tertawa geli melihat kedua sahabatnya itu selalu bertengkar. Sahabat yang tidak pernah akur, batinnya. Sedangkan Temari mencoba membuka pintu dan _klik! _Pintu sukses terbuka.

Saat keempat remaja itu memasuki apartemen sahabat mereka dengan lancang, mereka segera disuguhi pemandangan apartemen yang tidak bisa dibilang bagus. Meski perabotan di apartemen itu cukup mewah, apartemen itu penuh debu. Cukup dengan menempelkan jari di salah satu meja, bisa dipastikan jarimu berwarna hitam. 'Naas sekali', pikir mereka. Setelah cukup melihat keadaan sekitar dan tidak menemukan orang yang mereka cari, mereka langsung menuju ruangan yang berada di sudut apartemen, kamar Sakura.

Benar saja, ketika memasuki kamar utama yang bisa dibilang luas itu mereka menemukan penghuni apartemen atau sahabat mereka sedang tertidur pulas dengan posisi membelakangi mereka. Tentu saja mereka tidak dapat melihat wajah gadis berambut pink itu. Penasaran, dua orang dari mereka, Ino dan Tenten menaiki kasur dan memegang bahu sahabatnya itu dan bersiap membalikkan badannya. Setelah bergerak 90 derajat, tubuh pemilik rambut pink itu berubah posisi menjadi telentang dan kontan membuat wajah para sahabatnya kaget.

"Apa aku sedang melihat mayat?" tanya Ino dengan muka wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Jangan bodoh Ino! Kau tidak lihat apa dadanya itu masih naik turun. Artinya dia masih hidup! Apa kau menyumpahinya untuk mati!" ujat Tenten frustasi.

"Iya iya maaf. Tapi wajahnya memang seperti mayat, pucat sekali."

"Mata sembab, badan semakin kurus, nafas melemah. Sepertinya dia terus menangis dan tidak makan untuk waktu yang cukup lama," kata Temari setelah menemukan jawaban dari kondisi salah satu sahabat yang dia sayangi itu.

"Sakura-chan...," ucap Hinata sedih.

"Dan 'bagus'nya lagi, badan Sakura panas. Hah bagaimana bisa calon mahasiswa kedokteran seperti dia bisa seceroboh ini sampai depresi dan tidak bisa menjaga kesehatan tubuhnya," lanjut Temari.

"Sepertinya kita memang sedikit terlambat mengunjunginya," Tenten menambahkan.

"Ya-ya apa boleh buat, na-nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Le-lebih baik kita merawat Sakura-chan sekarang," saran Hinata.

"Aku akan mengambilkan obat untuknya. Hinata, Tenten, kalian memasak. Ino, kau bangunkan Sakura lalu siapkan baju ganti dan keperluan mandinya," ujar Temari.

"Baik," jawab mereka bertiga bersamaan. Dan pintu kamar terbuka menandakan mereka keluar untuk menjalankan tugas mereka. Tentunya kecuali Ino yang bertugas di dalam kamar.

"Hey bangun Pinky! Satu jam yang lalu aku menyuruhmu mandi dan sekarang aku malah menemukan tidur lagi. Baka!"

"Hmmgh.."

"Bah! Susah sekali membangunkanmu. Hmm sepertinya kau harus diberi hukuman, dear," ujar Ino dengan senyum iblisnya.

Posisi Ino yang daritadi duduk di tepi ranjang Sakura, kini berpindah tepat di sebelah tubuh Sakura. Hanya saja masih dalam posisi duduk. Senyum iblis semakin terukir lebar di wajah barbienya. Perlahan, Ino mulai mencondongkan kepalanya ke kepala sahabatnya sejak TK itu. Tepatnya di bagian telinga. Dan aksi Ino dimulai.

"Haruno Sakura, sekarang kau sudah tamat SMA. Tapi, kau sama sekali belum mencari kampusmu. Kau belum mempersiapkan apa-apa. Padahal, tiga hari lagi tahun ajaran baru akan dimulai. Kau tidak akan sempat mendaftar sekarang."

Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di sekujur tubuh Sakura. Menandakan kalau dia merespon hasutan Ino. Sadar atau tidak, tubuhnya juga mulai bergerak-gerak berganti arah berkali-kali. Menandakan kalau dia mulai panik.

"Karena keterlambatanmu, kau harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kau **tidak memiliki sekolah**. Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan reaksi orang tuamu yang ada di Iwagakure sekarang? Pasti mereka marah besar padamu. Lalu, seluruh kartu kreditmu ditarik, mobilmu dijual, dan kau dipaksa pindah dari apartemenmu ke rumah kontrakan jelek yang bau, kecil, dan berada di daerah kumuh. Parahnya, teman-temanmu dilarang membantumu. Tidak punya uang, kau berusaha mencari kerja. Tapi, tidak ada yang mau menerima anak tamatan SMA sepertimu. Jangankan pekerjaan, pria manapun menolakmu mentah-mentah. Kesimpulannya, kau sendirian, miskin, kelaparan, dan terakhir, menjadi **perawan tua**. Bagaimana, dear?"

"TIDAAAAAAAAKKK!"

"Aw! Gila! Ow hidung mancungku tercinta. Hey kalau bangun tuh kira-kira dikit, pink! Sakit tahu!" teriak Ino kesakitan dan terlalu narsis [Author ditodong shot gun].

"Hosh, hosh! Mimpi apa barusan, tidak indah sama sekali. Loh pig, kau kenapa bisa ada di kamarku?"

Brakk! Pintu kamar Sakura didobrak paksa Temari, Tenten, dan Hinata. Ehem koreksi, yang mendobrak cuma Temari dan Tenten. Hinata cuma melihatnya di belakang mereka, tentu saja.

"Ada kebakaran, atau perampokan, atau penculikan? Oh mungkin ada tikus, atau kucing di sini?" tanya Temari kelabakan.

"Kebakaran? Kucing? Kamu bicara apa sih honey? Kita berdua aman-aman saja," jawab Ino.

"Bukannya tadi aku dengar kalau salah satu dari kalian berteriak?" sahut Tenten.

"Ka-karena takut ada apa-apa, kami la-langsung kesini," sambung Hinata.

"Oh, itu tadi teriakanku. Habisnya, hidungku yang mancung ini telah menjadi korban tabrakan dari kepala si pinky ini. Coba saja, kalian pasti akan berteriak sepertiku," jawab Ino innocent.

"Sialan! Kukira tadi apa! Lebih baik aku meneruskan masakanku saja," balas Tenten sewot.

"Kalian mencium bau sesuatu? Baunya seperti bau gosong," tanya Temari.

"Masakankuuu!" teriak Tenten lari ke dapur sambil menarik paksa tangan Hinata.

"Kalau begitu aku mengambil air putih untuk obatmu sebentar," ujar Temari meninggalkan pintu kamar Sakura.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA! Reaksi kalian semua lucu sekali. Sepertinya hari ini aku benar-benar bangga pada diriku yang jenius ini," kata Ino, narsis lagi [Author ditembakin].

"Wait, jangan-jangan mimpiku itu…"

"Coba saja aku rekam tadi, kau konyol sekali pink! Aku ingin melihat wajahmu yang begitu panik itu lagi. Hahahaha,"

"Kubunuh kau Pig!" dan mulailah aksi kejar-kejaran dari dua orang tidak penting itu [digiles]. [Karena ini bukan fic rate M-suspense, gore dkk, author tidak menayangkan (?) aksi bacok-bacokan xD]

"Untunglah kondisimu sudah membaik. Kau sudah tidak sepucat tadi," kata Temari membuka percakapan setelah obat dan makanan diberikan ke Sakura dan membuahkan hasil dengan perkembangan kondisi Sakura yang membaik.

"Aku tidak menyangka kondisiku bisa parah seperti itu. Ehm, tadi bagaimana kalian bisa masuk apartemenku?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau lupa? Kau pernah memberi pass card padaku untuk jaga-jaga, sweet heart," timpal Ino. Ino pun tersenyum setelah melihat Sakura manggut-manggut. Menandakan kalau dia mengerti ucapannya.

"Tapi, tentunya tujuan kalian datang kesini pasti bukan sekedar melihatku kan? Ada apa?"

"Kami ingin mengajakmu refreshing. Kau pasti jenuh dan lelah. Makanya kami datang kesini," imbuh Tenten.

"Nah, berhubung kau sudah memakai baju bagus, kita langsung pergi yuk!" ujar Ino.

.

.

"Aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan kita!"

"Kau pasti bercanda Sasuke! Kemana otakmu! Apa alasanmu memutuskan Sakura? Apa maksudmu!" Hampir saja Naruto memukul Sasuke kalau Shikamaru tidak menahan tubuh Naruto dari belakang.

"Amarahmu itu tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan masalah, Naruto," Shikamaru juga berusaha untuk menyadarkan Naruto sampai Naruto menarik nafas dan diam.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengetahui jalan pikiranmu. Apa yang salah? Kalian juga sudah berpacaran cukup lama, Teme. Kenapa?" Kali ini Naruto bertanya dengan lembut dan tetap berusaha meminta penjelasan ke Sasuke.

Jujur saja, sebagai sahabat, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti alasan sohibnya satu ini. Bahkan selama ini hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Kecuali perubahan Sasuke ke Sakura. Tapi perubahan Sasuke sudah sekitar satu tahun. Dan sepertinya Sakura terlihat tidak terganggu. Seandainya mereka putus, seharusnya yang minta putus itu Sakura, karena sikap Sasuke yang tidak ramah dan romantis seperti dulu. Tapi kenapa malah Sasuke yang meminta putus? Apa salah Sakura? Bahkan Naruto sampai terlihat frustasi karena kehabisan akal untuk sekedar berpikir.

Sasuke masih saja diam, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Tidak ada yang tahu jalan pikiran Sasuke. Kecuali dirinya sendiri dan.. Sai. Sai juga diam, menunggu reaksi Sakura. Meskipun merasa kasihan, Sai tetap tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena itu sudah menjadi keputusan Sasuke.

Disamping menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Naruto tetap berpikir keras, terus mencoba menebak alasan Sasuke memutuskan Sakura, sampai sebuah tangan menepuk pelan bahu Naruto. Naruto tidak menoleh untuk mencari tahu siapa yang menepuk bahunya. Tentu saja karena dia mengira itu Shikamaru yang berusaha menenangkannya lagi. Sayangnya itu bukan Shikamaru, tapi itu Sakura.

"Sudalah Naruto, kau tidak perlu membuang tenagamu hanya untuk memikirkan hal ini. Ini masalahku dan Sasuke. Biar aku yang menyelesaikannya," Kali ini Sakura membuka suara. Naruto terkejut dan menatap Sakura, berusaha mencari kepastian dari mata emerarld sahabatnya yang berkaca-kaca dan tangannya yang bergetar.

Setelah itu, mata emerald Sakura menatap mata onyx Sasuke. Sakura berusaha mencari keraguan dari pemilik mata onyx itu, berharap bahwa kata-kata Sasuke barusan adalah lelucon belaka. Namun hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada keraguan yang muncul dari mata onyx tersebut. Dan itu menandakan kalau hubungannya memang sampai disini saja.

"Ba..baiklah, aku akan terima. Ini sudah menjadi keputusanmu. Aku tidak akan meminta penjelasan kalau kau tidak ingin memberitahukannya. Terima kasih Sasuke. Terima kasih bahwa sampai detik ini dan sampai kapanpun, kau masih menjadi orang yang paling berharga untukku. Terima kasih."

"Aku akan pergi. Jangan pernah menemuiku, jangan pernah menghubungiku, jangan pernah mencoba mencariku. Kau sudah tidak penting lagi untukku. Selamat tinggal," Setelah ucapan selamat tinggal, Sasuke pergi, meninggalkan Sakura tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menatap punggung mantan kekasihnya yang semakin menjauh.

'Tes.'

Airmata Sakura berjatuhan. Semakin banyak dan tidak berhenti. Tatapannya pun kosong. Dia tidak bisa bersuara. Shock, sedih, marah, dan.. kehilangan. Mungkin itu yang bisa menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu sejak kejadian itu. Berpisah dari orang yang dicintai bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tanpa sahabat-sahabat yang selalu menemaninya, mungkin saat ini Sakura sudah gila. Namun, kejadian menyakitkan itu terus terniang dalam pikirannya. Luka yang ditimbulkan hal itu masih berbekas.

Semua kalangan pelajar dari Taman Kanak-kanak, Sekolah Dasar, Sekolah Menengah Pertama, Sekolah Menengah Atas, sampai Perguruan Tinggi masih menikmati liburan pergantian tahun ajaran mereka. Tapi, apa semua orang dapat merasakan kebahagiaan dari liburan ini? Mungkin tidak semua orang merasa senang.

Berbagai tempat bisa dijadikan sarana untuk berlibur. Taman bermain, pantai, tempat wisata, pemandian air panas, hampir semua tempat bisa menjadi pilihan untuk berlibur. Brown Cafe menjadi pilihan dari lima remaja Konoha untuk berlibur.

"Hey, cerialah sedikit! Aku tahu kalau bulan ini adalah bulan yang berat buatmu, tapi setidaknya kau harus bersenang-senang. Kau harus bangkit! Kau tidak bisa murung terus. Mana Haruno Sakura yang kukenal? Mana senyum lebarmu?" Hibur seorang remaja cantik dengan rambut pirang yang dimodel pony tail dan jepit ungu muda di poninya, Yamanaka Ino. Ino terus menatap remaja yang dia tanyai, berharap mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan.

"Entahlah," haya satu kata itu yang keluar dari bibir pink Haruno Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura-chan, aku setuju dengan Ino-chan. Sakura-chan ha-harus tersenyum seperti dulu," Hinata ikut angkat bicara. Dia sungguh tidak tega melihat sahabatnya yang dia sayangi terpuruk seperti sekarang.

"Sudah dua minggu sejak kejadian itu. Apa kau mau menjadi orang yang paling menyedihkan hanya karena 'dia'? Lagipula, 'dia' menepati ucapannya. 'Dia' sudah pergi. Kau tidak akan melihatnya lagi. Jadi, sia-sia saja kalau sikapmu seperti ini. 'Dia' tidak akan kembali," ucap Temari. Kata-kata Temari sukses membuat semua membelalakan mata tidak percaya, kecuali Sakura tentunya. Sakura hanya semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Um Temari, apa kau tidak salah bicara? Aku tidak menyalahkan kata-katamu, hanya saja apa Sakura tidak semakin terpuruk dengan ucapanmu?" bisik Tenten ke Temari.

"Ada kalanya kita berbicara apa adanya untuk menyadarkan seseorang yang sedang 'tidak sadar'. Menyakitkan sekalipun."

"Temari-chan...," ucap Hinata.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau kembali normal atau tetap bersikap bodoh? Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk mengambil sikap yang mana. Terserah kau saja," kata Temari ke Sakura.

Mata emerald Sakura menatap Temari lekat. Dia memang tahu. Dia terlalu pintar untuk mengetahui bahwa seorang Haruno Sakura tidak boleh terpuruk. Namun, dia hanyalah manusia biasa yang memiliki perasaan. Dia bukan superwoman yang bisa mengatasi segala masalah dengan mudah seperti membalikkan telapak tangan. Kejadian itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk dilupakan hanya dalam jangka waktu dua minggu. Sakura tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Air matanya kembali menetes. Dia terus menangis tanpa suara. "Menangislah Sakura. Tapi, berjanjilah bahwa ini adalah tangisan terakhirmu untuknya."

.

.

Di sebuah rumah atau bisa dikatakan mansion megah yang bertuliskan 'Uchiha', dapat dilihat dua orang pria yang terlihat sibuk dengan koper-koper yang ada di halaman mansion tersebut. Pria berambut mencuat seperti pantat ayam tengah mengunci pintu utama mansion dan pria berambut hitam model eboni tengah memasukkan koper-koper kedalam bagasi mobil Alphard Vellfire milik keluarga Uchiha.

"Sasuke, kutanyakan sekali lagi. Apa kau sudah pasti yakin dengan keputusanmu? Aku sangat tidak menginginkan kau menyesal. Setidaknya, temuilah dia untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Sebelum kau benar-benar tidak bisa melihatnya lagi," ucap seorang pria berambut eboni, Sai.

"Cih! Apa kau harus selalu tahu urusanku dan harus selalu berada di dekatku?" tanya pria berambut mencuat seperti pantat ayam yang kini berdiri membelakangi Sai, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, paman Fugaku sudah memintaku untuk menjagamu. Selain itu, aku juga saudara jauhmu bukan? Jadi apa salahnya membantu keluarga sendiri. Dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi, Sasuke!"

"Baiklah. Apa itu tidak apa-apa?"

"Sejak kapan orang jenius sepertimu berubah menjadi orang bodoh? Memangnya siapa yang melarangmu? Lagipula, meninggalkannya bukanlah hal yang kau inginkan bukan? Sudahlah, kapan kau akan menemuinya?"

"Aku tidak mungkin menemuinya. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya. Dan aku ingin melihatnya sekarang."

"Hm tidak masalah. Berikan kunci mobilnya padaku."

.

**To Be Continue**

**Nah gimana readers? Apa Sharone udah cukup berkembang dari chap sebelumnya? Yah meskipun belum mencapai target, Sharone udah cukup seneng sih. Ternyata setelah dipikir-pikir, Sharone emang maunya buat chapter lagi. Jadi chap ini TBC. Hehe –watados-. Review dan ikutin terus yaa :***

**Satu lagi, Sharone mau terima flame. Tapi LOG-IN yaa biar nggak disangkain pengecut lewat sama Sharone. Insyaallah balesan review yang log-in lewat PM. Oh ya, karna kegeblekan Sharone yang membuat fic ini ke delete sebelumnya, Sharone minta map bgt buat yang udah ngereview Fatamorgana yang kedelete itu. Hh.. mana Sharone lupa lagi nama reviewers itu. Jadi Sharone cuma bisa bilang TERIMA KASIH SEBESAR-BESARNYA BUAT KALIAN :****

**Thank's a lot**

**-Sharone Michaelis- **


End file.
